


Drinking Away Your Problems

by Masane



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Post XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masane/pseuds/Masane
Summary: Chris and Hibiki found themselves in a local bar, talking about love issues while drinking.
Relationships: Tachibana Hibiki & Yukine Chris
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story on my favorite ship I decided to post.

“So, let’s me get things straight,” Yukine Chris announces after listening to her coworker and best friend’s rant. “The girl, that everyone thought, **for years and still do,** you were dating. In which both of you acted like an old married couple since the very first day I saw you together, **is** , in fact, straight and already has a boyfriend.”

“Yup! Shocking, huh?” the other girl; Tachibana Hibiki answers, shrugging while bringing the glass to her lips to take a sip of her drink.

“And her way to breaking it out to you, was when you saw her getting all ready to what could possibly be a date, in which she told you that she was, in fact, going to one with her boyfriend. Said boyfriend, who is the guy that you thought was only a friend to her,” Chris tries to clarify.

“Yup! I left a file at home, so I rush to our place during a break to retrieve it when I saw Miku getting all pretty and everything to going out. Seeing this, I decided to tease her a bit by saying it was like she was getting ready for a date with someone. Turns out, the friend she met in school and was often coming over for study and doing group work was the one she was going on a date with and that the two of them were together for a while now.”

It was a late evening in the warmth of autumn. Where both young women, now in their earlies twenties found themselves after a day of work with S.O.N.G in a bar. The invitation came from Hibiki and it was not the first occurrence that both of them came to this specific bar.

A few years ago, in 2045, during the month of February/March, happened the whole Shem-Ha Mephorash Incident. In which the case was solved and the world saved at the cost of the seven wielders losing their relics after singing their Superb Song to get rid of the Yggdrasil tree corrupting the earth. The lost definitive of their gear because of the Burning X-Drive was a huge shock when Elfnein told them at first, why the Shénshòujìng knew the same fate as the Symphogear despite being a Faust Robe puzzled her as well, she thought it could be because of singing a Superb Song, something proper to the Symphogear but without much data, she couldn’t confirm the theory.

On the other side, Kohinata Miku was not much concerned about the loss, she had always yearned to fight alongside Hibiki, but the close call was a good wake up in realizing that she was not that strong to risk her life to the same extent as her childhood friend and that supporting her as she always did was in her best interest as well as Hibiki’s.

In the end, their new situation caused the original six wielders to ponder on their next action. After all, their status of ‘Adapter’ was how working for a government organization was possible at such a young age for some. And without it, their reason to remains here would be difficult to justify. But the commander, Kazanari Genjūrō reassured them that they could still work with S.O.N.G if they desire to stay, to the collective relief of the girls.

Hibiki was the one the most happy by the news. She remembered the event of the Frontier Incident when Gungnir was eating at her life and then losing it. The state of powerlessness she was in before managing to steal the other Gungnir, thinking she wouldn’t be needed by Section Two without it made her fear the day it would happen again with no chance of recovery like at that time.

Her mind was already made. After all, since joining in spring 2043, she never entertained the thought of quitting. But that was concerning herself, the others might not have shared her opinion, leading to the group talking together about it. She was even happier when everyone decided to keep up with S.O.N.G activities. The Symphogear-less Team was still together and in action.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. 2 months later, around May. Kazanari Tsubasa announces as they were celebrating her birthday that she was quitting. She said it was to give a last chance to her idol career, offering her songs to the people to honor her father’s wish as well as Amou Kanade, her first partner. Hoping that the loss of the Symphogear and her, no longer be affiliated with the organization would prevent her concerts from being a target anymore.

Maria Cadenzavna Eve was the next one to quit. The same way Tsubasa did, she announced it when celebrating her birthday in August. She has been invited by Tsubasa to reform the ‘Queens of Music’ as the latter was missing singing alongside someone else. It was quickly arranged that she would make a special appearance as well as announcing her return to the public during Tsubasa next live, hoping that the event would not be a repeat of the most gruesome slaughter happening the previous year in January.

Then Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Akatsuki Kirika in January 2047, during their third year at Lydian. They were already taking in fewer assignments at the beginning of their final year in high school, to focus on their study since they had the chance, before quitting as their entry exams were not far away and needed the extra time to study. The two got accepted in the same college for different courses and had already found a place to move in together after graduating. Shirabe got rid of her twin tails and cut her hairs to shoulder length to make it easier when cooking while Kirika, on the contrary, let hers grow longer, liking how she looked with them during the final fight against the self-proclaimed goddess.

Chris had been the more uncertain about what to do, with her graduation around the corner and having been unapt to attend the entry exam for her college choice because of the whole the Goddess mess, she found herself without one despite knowing that she would graduate with good grades. With only Kyudo as an extracurricular activity and working for S.O.N.G, she contemplated at first to take a sabbatical year to discover herself, until a talk with Hibiki convince her that staying at the organization wouldn’t be so bad, once her mind made she decided to take the training course to become an official agent. Her time with Finé already made her acquainted with how things work when it was still Section Two. Nailing most of the stuff, especially the firearms part, she complete the training in a year, in time to welcome Hibiki once she graduated as a full-fledged member of S.O.N.G, much to her kouhai delight.

With both, Hibiki and Chris dedicated to S.O.N.G as they watch the former wielder quitting one after another. That the two grow closer compared to their initial relationship was inevitable. Hibiki not missing an opportunity to seek Chris when she got free time, the two training together leading Chris to finally managing to beat Hibiki once in the while in hand to hand to help her with firearms as well, something Hibiki came around after much talks with her senpai about how it was in order to protect herself and not harm other and that sometimes, just carrying one is an effective mean of dissuasion.

With Hibiki as coworker and now best friend, both girls know everything about the other, from how they prefer their morning cup of coffee to their schedule and even days off without forgetting their love life. Despite maturing, Hibiki could still be a bit of a handful, causing Chris to be her partner during most assignments to the excitement of the former and the latter resigning at the fate until it became another routine and finding ways to enjoy her company. The two becoming an alternative version of the Commander and the ninja-not-ninja idol and sometimes manager on the field to the amazement and joy of other agents to have such reliable coworker in their ranks, even getting ridiculous titles for the pair.

So here there are now, in 2049 both women 21 years old. In a bar that Chris found not far from her place, but a little further from Hibiki’s. The Commander introduced them to the one usually used by the staff for Hibiki’s welcome party and Chris’s end of training celebration. But it was not really recommendable to share personal information unless you want the whole staff to know about it the very next day. So instead they were at this nice lesbian bar, giving a very nice atmosphere, beautiful women as staff. And, in which Chris easily become a regular and well know customer with the number of girls she brought to her place from there as one night stands.

Chris still remembers the reaction of her kouhai when she first brought her there. The poor girl was swarmed by all sides with women, staff members and customers alike, hearing things like; “it’s the first time Yukine-san come with someone,” or “Are you Yukine’s girlfriend?” and even “You’re so lucky to have someone so good in bed for yourself.” Her face was bright red at this one, her brain already running images of Chris naked with other girls screaming in pleasure. A look for help toward her senpai showed Hibiki that the concerned girl was not unaffected by the situation as she was blushing a bit, whether it was from the praise or the embarrassment, Hibiki didn’t know and was more than happy that her senpai stepped into to clear up everything, which quickly evolved to the girls almost fighting to hook up with the skillful agent for the night, which they still all lost to Hibiki before scattering away.

Seeing Chris being this popular around the gent feminine as well as listening to various women attempt at flirting with the silver-haired agent made Hibiki aware of her senpai in a new light. She would not be ashamed to admit that the first time she encountered her as enemy, Hibiki was stricken by the girl, thinking about her from time to time and wondering if she would see her again. She has nursed a bit of a crush on the smaller girl for a while, so she could understand these women fanning over her senpai. After all, despite her size not having change much aside from an inch since graduating, Chris became a gorgeous woman in her own right, with the assets **and abilities** to seduce the same gender. Hibiki often asked herself since that time if Chris would ever tried to lure her into her bed and if she would have been able to resist, surely not. Thankfully, that situation never occurred.

The reason why is that even if both girls are currently single, Hibiki knew that they both hold someone in their heart. At least **had** concerning her. Hibiki was in love with her childhood friend, Kohinata Miku for a long time, she didn’t know when it began, but by the time she was aware of her feelings for her roommate, said friend was possessed by a Goddess who wanted to take over the world for her own goal and she was fighting it while desperately trying to find a way to not hurt, much the possessed body. Needless to say, she succeeds in the end.

From this day onward, had been a constant struggle to find the right way and moment to confess to her friend, and before she knew it both had graduated from high school, Miku was taking a three years course in college while she joined S.O.N.G full time. Even renting an apart together at a reasonable distance to both Miku’s school and HQ, but still closer to her friend’s school to make the commute easier, all paid with Hibiki’s years of working in high school, leading to a small fight as to how to split housework.

But today, Hibiki was met with huge a reality check. The girl she was in love with, **for years,** now had a boyfriend, don’t mind the fact that it never occurred to Hibiki that her friend was straight. She was more astounded by the fact that Miku was able to hide it for so long without her noticing it. ‘ _I’m a governmental agent for damn sake! I’m supposed to notice those kinds of things, especially in my entourage,’_ she angrily thought as the hold on her glass was getting tighter, on the brink of shattering it.

“I will ask you… maybe a stupid question, but… Are you still in love with her?”

“Huh,” Hibiki was pulled out of her own thought by the sudden voice of Chris.

Chris was casually looking at the content of her glass, swirling the colored liquid with a slow motion of her wrist as she continues. “I’ve been listening to you for a moment, explaining things while ranting. Until I realized that you’re not really angry or particularly sad. You sound more like the time we tried that all you can eat buffet and that white rice was not on the menu.”

“What-” Hibiki attempts.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Chris interrupts seeing the look of consternation on her friend’s face. “You learned in probably one the worst way possible that the person you are in love with was; straight, dating someone and doing it for a while now,” she lists, showing a finger with each point before handing the open hand toward her friend. “But here you are, with me talking about the situation with an upset tone. Not crushed by sadness over losing her or even furious at the guy who is dating her.”

Chris’ words cause Hibiki’s eyes to widen in realization, she has been so upset about being unaware of what was going on in her childhood friend’s life that’s she failed to fully register the fact that her friend was now taken by someone else and would never return her feelings.

“I have to say that I’m only half surprised about it,” Chris says as she empties the content of her glass, clenching her jaw at the sensation in her throat. “It must be what, maybe two years since you told me?”

“A bit more,” Hibiki corrects.

“Right… Anyway, I don’t think you noticed either, but you have been talking about her less and less over the years. Hell, it’s the first time you talk about her this month.”

“It is?” The taller girl asks, confused.

“Yeah. When was the last time the two of you hang out?” The senpai randomly ask.

Hibiki was drawing a blank at the simple question. She could only look at the counter where her empty glass rests on it, trying to joggle her brain to the last time she even **had** a real conversation with Miku.

Chris knew what her friend was probably thinking, and was feeling rather bad about what she was about to do but had to nonetheless, at least for her friend’s sake. “When was the last time the two of us hang out?”

“Last Thursday, during our day off, you invited me to eat some cakes at a new shop, then we ended up at your place to watch a movie and chill, cooked dinner together and making a mess which I had to clean after losing to the game, even if you ended up helping me because you were bored. I also stayed the night,” Hibiki describes the events of this day without hesitation or missing anything.

“A fun day,’ Chris states. 

“Yeah, it was really fun,” Hibiki agrees, thinking back to this day as well as other times where Chris and her would hang out and have fun, sometimes training together and talking about the other case they would be working on.

The two of them spent some more time without saying anything. Ordering another drink as Chris was letting Hibiki take her time to come around her own feelings.

When Hibiki begin to talk once more, both girls had their faces a bit flushed with the amount of alcohol consumed, but nothing indicating that they were quite drunk.

“I think I may not be as much in love with Miku as I was back then. During the year we moved out of the dorm to our apart, things were mostly the same as before. But with the increased time she spends at school and studying at home while I, on the other side was working at random hours, including the weekend. We now barely have time to just talk to each other, we could spend a week without seeing the other despite living together,” She utters, looking at the content of her glass before looking at Chris with a dopey smile. “Thank to be there for me, Chris.”

“Anytime, what’s friends would be for otherwise,” The older girl answers.

“You know, you really changed compared to when we were younger, Chris” Hibiki lets out before changing subject entirely. “By the way, we talk about my love life or maybe lack thereof. What about you and Tsubasa-san?”

The origin of this question from Hibiki was because of their first time in this bar, while listening to her kouhai talking about her love for Miku, Chris may have unintentionally mentioned having a crush on the blue-haired senpai, to Hibiki’s great surprise, causing some pestering from latter to know more about it.

“Nothing really. Actually, I recently received a call from senpai being confessed by her singing partner and asking **me** what she should do,” Chris explains, shaking her head at the memory of her panicked senpai asking for her help on a subject she is totally inexperienced, but again with their entourage, she was probably the only one she could count on.

“Maria-san confessed to Tsubasa-san?!” The kouhai almost scream in the bar, and if anyone was carefully listening to their conversation, Chris would not be surprised to see the info in the news soon.

“Yeah… She actually called me as well as to how she should proceed to do it, but honestly. With how dense senpai could be at times, I could only advise her to go straight for it and be direct. I guess she followed it.” She casually says while signing to the bartender for another refill of their drinks.

“Wow, then what did you say to Tsubasa-san.”

“Arg… It was seriously a mess. She kept me awake while I was going through with her about how she was feeling about the girl she literally asked and snatched away from the organization to reform the ‘Queens of Music’. I didn’t hear anything from either of them since.”

Another moment relishing in the atmosphere of the place before Hibiki let out in a rather small voice. “Everyone seems to have moved on… Tsubasa-san and Maria-san focused on idol career, Shirabe-chan and Kirika chan are still attached to the hips… and even Miku and that guy.”

“And yet, here are the two of us, single and drinking away to our loveless life,” Chris adds, before holding her glass to her coworker and best friend for toast. “To our life without significant other!” She announces with grins.

Hibiki grins back and holds her glass to Chris’ before both girls emptied them down and asking for refills. It quickly led to competition between the two with Chris mentioning that Hibiki never drank this much before with the latter countering that she was planning to crash at the former’s place so she doesn’t need to be sober to go home and that’s she expects to beat her senpai easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up from last night drinking, not knowing about what await her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I thought I had already posted the second part and end of this story.

Chris woke up with what she could only call a killer headache, the last time she experienced one like that was toward the end of her training, her promo was enjoying themselves to a drinking contest. She seems to vaguely remember seeing her last opponent crashing on the ground before doing the same not long after.

The pain was really unbearable as she was groaning all the way through extending her arm toward her nightstand, opening and blindly reaching for whatever would ease the pain she felt. She had to roll toward the edge of the bed, taking the bottle of water she kept on the floor to chug the medicine before rolling her body back on the bed, an arm across her face as she let the medicine do its work.

During her state of recovery, she began trying to process what happened last evening, meeting up with Hibiki, listening to the absurd thing that Hibiki’s childhood friend was dating a guy, which she still doesn’t believe but choose to roll with it, and then drinking to their misfortune concerning their love life.

It was all she could remember, the rest was pure blackness. What she was certain on the other hand is that she did make it to her own place and judging by the soreness she was feeling between her legs that the person she brought home with her was a really good fuck.

This thought made her realized that she was currently alone in her bed and that whoever her partner had probably left not too long ago judging by the slight warmth emitted from the other side. After all, it’s a well-known fact in the bar that she doesn’t do chitchat the morning after having her nightly guest. Though too bad she has no recollection of who it was, she wouldn’t have minded having such a good fuckbuddy around. _‘Maybe the girls at the bar know who I hooked up with.’_

Chris stayed in bed for as long as she could afford, because as hungry as she was, getting up without being certain that her legs could support her would do her no good

Once the throbbing of her head was reduced to mild pain, Chris withdraws the arm across her face before slowly opening her eyes. She could see some sun rays filter through the curtains of her windows, dust particles dancing in the illuminated area.

She contemplated the idea of staying in bed for a bit more but the growling of her stomach told her otherwise, prompting her to get off the comfort of her double-size bed. She almost fell over when her wobbling legs barely manage to support her own weight.

“Damn, now I really want to know who was the person I brought to my bed yesterday,” she mutters to herself, while she may not have any recollection of the events post-drinking with Hibiki, her body, on the other hand still vividly remembers having been fucked really good.

Once able to stand on her two legs, Chris proceeds to stretch herself in her naked glory, her back popping with certain movements. She then looks around her room to check the mess she had brought, but to see nothing, not a single piece of clothing lying on the floor.

 _‘Maybe, the guest I brought was kind enough to clean up?’_ Chris theorizes while heading toward her wardrobe, retrieving a white dress shirt and a red pair of panties before exiting her bedroom with the items in hands for a quick shower.

Once exiting the bathroom, she was first met by the sound of kitchen noise as well as the familiar smell of pancakes in the air. When entering the living room, her eyes fall directly on Hibiki’s form, equally clad in a white dress shirt as she was flipping a pancake in the air while humming a tone she was more familiar with since she was one to create it; ‘Kyōshitsu Monochrome’.

This sight was not uncommon to Chris, Hibiki often came crashing at her place when they were finishing extremely late and she didn’t want to make the rather long trip home, waking up her childhood friend in the middle of the night because of it. And in exchange for sleeping at her senpai’s place, Hibiki would wake up early and make her signature breakfast; pancake accompanied by a nice cup of coffee.

They often joke around the idea that Hibiki was her secret roommate, which is not far from the truth since she has now a special section in Chris wardrobe, some of the care product she like to use in the bathroom and even her favorite snack in the cupboard. Hibiki could come unannounced and she would have anything she needs to spend the night as if she was home.

Hibiki suddenly turns back after sliding another pancake on a plate, seemingly sensing her presence in the room before smiling brightly and greeting her. “Good morning, Chris. I made pancake, so take a sit.”

Chris follows the command and walks toward the counter opposite to her kitchen, sitting on one of her barstools. Seconds later, a cup of coffee and a full plate of pancake coated in maple syrup was deposed in front of her with the bottle on reach in case she wants extra, she always does.

“Thank,” Chris express her gratitude as the two had grown accustomed to this ritual, followed by the usual ‘itadakimasu’ before digging in under the watchful gaze of her kouhai, waiting for the usual input which had also never change but was part of the routine. “It’s good.”

And as always, once hearing those words of praise, Hibiki would give a beaming smile before walking around with her own plate, sitting beside her senpai before digging as well.

Except she didn’t, she instead remains in place, leaning her elbow on the counter, hands cupping her face as she watches Chris eating in gusto.

“Thank for last night, Chris.”

Chris receives those words of gratitude before she could question the fact that Hibiki was not sitting at her side and eating. Instead, she could only reply to what her kouhai just said. “You’re welcome, although I don’t remember much of the events.”

Hibiki furrows her eyebrows at the confession. “How much do you remember?” she decides to ask, wanting to know how much the older woman that gave her the night of her life recall.

“Not much,” Chris begins. “I remember us drinking and beginning a contest … but afterward… Did I lost?” Chris was wracking her brain for her missing memory, desperately trying to gather even fragments of it.

Hibiki releases a somewhat annoyed sigh at the realization that the older woman has absolutely no recollection of the most important part of last night. “No, you didn’t…” she grumbles.

The grumpy noise coming from her friend prompts Chris to stop taking the gulp of the beverage to address the subject. “Ok, I clearly forgot something I shouldn’t, so what it is? What did I said or did while drunk?”

Hibiki didn’t sugarcoat her words and answers as bluntly as she could. “We had sex last night, Chris.”

Chris’ eyes slowly widen as the words register in her mind. “Oh,” she let out.

“Yeah, and for a good part it,” Hibiki confirms with a bit more information.

Chris stayed silent as the information was slowly sinking in before taking in the current situation both women were in. The lack of mess in the bedroom, Hibiki’s current attire, meaning she had obviously spent the night, add this the fact that her body was aching in satisfaction. All this converge to only one possibility, that the guest she had sex with was no one else than her best friend Hibiki, and she had just been too blind to take in all the hints thrown at her face.

 _‘I had sex with Hibiki and don’t even remember it!’_ She laments internally.

“Damn, it sucks. I really wanted to know if I did a good job for my first time,” Hibiki groans some more.

“First times?!” Chris exclaims, not believing that her body has been thoroughly satisfied by someone having her first time.

Hibiki groans some more, “We talk about it yesterday in length and how you wanted to give me a good time when you learn I was still a virgin. If I knew you would forget the whole conversation…” Hibiki’s sentence trails to a grumble.

Chris was ashamed of herself, while there is no doubt that her drunker self said basically what she would probably say if sober. In this situation, it would look as if Hibiki made up the story on the spot without any way for her to confirm or refute it.

 _‘There is one,’_ Chris suddenly thought. “Well…” she begins, attracting the regard of Hibiki who was slumped mere moments ago. “I may not recall anything, but my body clearly does. So I can at least tell you that you might be the best fuck I ever had, to the point I’m regretting to be unable to recall any of it.”

“Really?” Hibiki reacts, her face beaming in excitement and joy at the words of praise from the older woman.

“That’s not something I can lie about, the fact that it was your first time makes it hard to believe it for myself. Anyway, you got my input on your performance yesterday. So now, sit with me and eat.”

The younger woman reverts back fully to her happy behavior, taking her plate to sit next to her best friend before happily munching the breakfast she cooked.

Chris rolls her eyes at the antic but her own smile didn’t diminish as she takes a sip of her coffee. Before stopping when her companion calls out to her.

“If having no memory from last night bothers you so much, we can always do it again later.”

“I guess we can,” Chris found herself answering before she could even process what Hibiki was telling her, but she also knew that she wanted it, a chance to fully carve in her mind the pleasure her body felt previously.

After a good breakfast and an eye at the clock showing 11 AM, both girls spent time leisurely watching random show TV before deciding to cook together a late lunch.

When Chris asked Hibiki about her plans for the afternoon the answer she received from the taller girl was she will go to HQ to train a bit with her Shishou, the Commander.

On the other hand, Chris announced that she will just pay a visit to a mutual friend, she didn’t need to say the name, Hibiki understood but still didn’t asked more.

* * *

That’s how Chris found herself with Kohinata Miku, at the apartment she and her childhood friend share together, seated around the table that Chris gifted them when they moved in with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Is that about Hibiki?” Miku breaks the silence.

“Actually, it’s more about you than her,” Chris begins, to the surprise of the former kouhai. “We both know that this boyfriend thing is a huge lie and you being straight a bigger one,” she confronts.

“Of course, Hibiki would tell you right away,” Miku growls lowly.

Chris’ quirks an eyebrow at the unexpected reaction. “What do you mean?” she asks, feeling like she has stumbled over something she shouldn’t have.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Chris,” the younger replies irritated.

Now, Chris was utterly lost, she has originally wanted to address the reason why Miku lied to her friend about having a boyfriend, but instead, was somehow the target of an unknown, anger? She was not even sure what it was and it was actually pissing her off.

“Well, either I playing dumb, or maybe I don’t have fucking clue of what you’re insinuating!” she replies with a snarky tone.

The aggressive tone somehow snaps Miku out of whatever was on her mind as she takes a serious look at the older girl. Then her demeanor seemed to relax before her eyes widen in realization.

“You don’t know,” she declares.

The affirmation from the younger girl didn’t help Chris in any way whatsoever and she let it know. “Know about what?” she angrily asks, already tired of this headless conversation.

Miku takes in for a few moments, wondering if it was her place to say it or not. She decides to do it as to whether Chris likes it or not, she is involved. “Hibiki is in love with you.”

Chris froze at the declaration, her first instinct was to deny it with all her might, her mouth opening before closing without uttering a single word against the short-haired girl’s words.

Miku didn’t expect this silence from the smaller girl, she was expecting her to deny it, to say that she was joking about it, but nothing. _‘I was not expecting this reaction from Chris, she not even shocked, as if-’_ her train thought was abruptly cut as a new realization emerges. “You knew!”

Chris could only look away at the accusation, instinctively curling a strand of hair around her finger, but she also knew that keeping silent would not do anything. “Truth be told,” she begins, sighing. “I entertained the thought, I already knew that she was not as much in love with you as she was the first time she really told me about it.”

“Then, what about you, Chris?”

“Huh?”

“What do you feel about Hibiki being in love with you?”

“I-…”

* * *

She was exhausted, far more mentally than physically. Miku and her spent much time talking about Chris’ relationship with Hibiki, to the cluelessness of the latter. Their relationship at work evolved to the point to be extremely comfortable to be around each other outside of it. Chris never really thought about her, even less Hibiki for that matter, developing romantic feelings for one another.

After much time talking about it, she was more than happy to redirect the conversation on the younger girl. Basically, the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing was to wake up Hibiki from this “one-sided crush” since one of them was clearly no longer in love with the other.

The part about moving out was true though, except, instead of a “so-called” boyfriend, it was just with another female friend who wanted to move from her family home to somewhere closer to school. Miku was helping with it and propose to be her roommate to simplify things up and maybe put some distance between Hibiki and herself.

After telling her former senpai about their difficulties in actually finding a place, Chris simply proposed to let her friend move in her current place as well since it was already meeting the required conditions.

The problem of it being also Hibiki’s place was easily shut down by Chris proposing that Hibiki could just move out at her place, she was already almost living here, so why not make it official.

It was on this idea of asking Hibiki about it that the two separate, Miku wanting to advance on some work while she was alone.

So when Chris opened the door of her place, took off her shoes and walked into her living room, she was welcomed to the sight of the main problem sitting on the couch in black shirt and shorts with orange stripes, reading something on her tablet.

“Welcome Home, Chris,” she says warmly, looking up from her device with a warm smile.

“I’m home,” Chris casually replies before flopping on the couch, leaning her back against the taller girl’s shoulder.

She let herself enjoyed the peaceful silence for a bit before breaking it, “We need to talk about something.”

“Is that about you upholding your promise of having sex with me?” The younger girl asks without lifting her eyes from the screen.

“I guess that another thing we could talk about but no, it’s actually about-”

Her words were cut short the shoulder she was leaning on suddenly shifts, making her fall on her partner’s laps and a finger gently put on her lips.

“Too bad, I’m actually more in the mood to try some new things on you, see which will make you scream louder than last night.” Hibiki delivers with a naughty smirk.

Chris felt her body shuddering in excitement, she didn’t have much time for a response as her lips were suddenly claimed. She could only smile into it. _‘I guess whatever I was going to talk to her can wait,’_ was her last coherent thought before spending the rest of the day moaning, screaming Hibiki’s name and returning the favor.


End file.
